the story
by trudy grace norm jake
Summary: plz read im shit at summeries not a jake/ grace pairing though
1. Chapter 1

so basacly everything in the movie has played out strait untill now with only a few changes like trudy also has an avatar that grace made for her so yeah this is where the story changes

ALSO HOMETREE HASNT BEEN DISTROYED YET AND THERE OF TO TELL THE NA'VI TO LEAVE

pairings Neytiri/Jake trudy/norm and Grace/tsu'tey

DISCLAMIER I DONT OWN AVATAR OR THE CHARACTORS IF I DID GRACE AND TRUDY WOULDNT OF DIED

oh and also half of it will probs not bbe true hence its FANFICTION not the real thig before you all have a go at me for that

Trudy's pov

"where taking fire hurry up guys" I shouted back to jake,Norm and Grace. i could here the bullets hitting the mettal of my baby. "guys hurry up like NOW". i yelled again as a bullet smashed throw the glass almost hitting me.

"Norm get Jake" i could only just make grace's voice over the sound of my samson.

"EVERYONE'S IN TRUDS. GET US UP NOW!" i hered norm shout over the noise. As quickly as i could i got us up and in to the air. I could see Norm comming up to the frout to sit with me out of the corner of my eye.

"gah, Truds your bleeding babes" norm said so quietly i almost didnt here him. I risked a quick glace at my arm to see i must of been hit when twat was shooting at us. Only then did i realize that my arm hurt like a bitch." dose your arm hurt much?" norm asked me in a quiet and caring voice. Damn norm and his cute personality. i couldnt tell him it hurt like a bitch as i knew it would upset him and worry everyone else. so i lied

"no it dosent hurt that much actually"

"let me look at it truds it looks and is bleeding really bad"

" you cannot look at it whilst im flying as i have to keep an eye out as i have to see where im going as all my insterments are fucked up this far in to the vortex. you can sort it out when we get to our new location, okay?."we where flying the link boxes up to a new loction so that parker and that lot of dogs couldnt follow us.

"okay" i could tell he wasnt happy with this desition but he wouldnt say anything else about the matter cause he knew i was right. we flew untill morning and then landed the plain and links somewhere in the middel of no where. As soon as we had all gotten out of the my samson and in to what ever you want to call the stupid box thingy jake when into his avatar, and grace when to sleep. i didnt blame grace for wanting to sleep it had been a stresful fact all i wanted to do was go curl up in the back of my samson (i always sleep in there) and sleep for a week, but that wasnt gonna happen now was it.

"trudy let me look at your arm now " norm told me,and with a sigh i walked over to where he was. It had stoped bleeding sometime ago but i still had lost enough blood to feel light headed not that i would tell anyone that, and exspetially not norm. he quickly cleaned my arm of blood and you could clearly see where the bullet has gone in to my arm." im gonna have to take the bullet out you know trudy and thats gonna hurt like a bitch" i didnt really know how to answer so i just didnt "is that alright or would you prefer to wait untill grace wakes up soo she can do it."

" no its okay norm you can do it lets not stress grace out anymore that she already is"

"you sure" i just nodded my head. he stood up quickly and whent to go get the medic suplise that where keeped in he came back he quickly wiped my cut again. i didnt feel anything whist we removed the bullet it was then he was sewing it up it started hurting again.

"OW,FUCK THAT HURT!" I half yelled half yelped.

" trudy,are you okay?" norm asked with consern evident in his voice.

" yep im fine i just hurt a little thats all "norm loked at me wieredly

" so you get hit by the bullet and you dont feel it i remove the bullet and you dont even wimper and as soon as i start sewing it up it hurts "i looked down embaressed not being abel to look him in the eyes.i started feeling light headed again."truds are you okay you've gone really pale"

"um... no not really i feel really ligh headed.i think im just tiered" i felt norms arms around me,and he carefully picked my up and put mine and his mask on so we could breath on the way out to my we got in to my samson norm pulled the blanket we sleeped on out over the floor of the back of my samson. he laid me down in the back and crawled in with me sutting the door behinde him so we could take our maskes of and pulled me in closser to him ad started rubbing my back and stroking my hair. i was so happy in that moment that if i was in my avatar i would of been purring.

"you sure you only feel light headed?" norm asked me. i knew i should tell him that no not really and that my arm hurt like a bitch,i felt like i was gonna throw up,i was shattered and that i was woried that if it came to a fight and i knew it would that everyone i cared about would die,but in stead i just told him this.

"yeah my arm hurts, but what do you exspect i mean i got shot,not really an awful lot ya can do, is there?"

" true. just go to sleep babes and i promise that in the morning you'll be alright " and so i did i feel asleep in his arms like that and i couldn't be happier.

grace pov

i woke up when jake desided to get his ass out of his avatar body and back to the real word as he isnt exzactly quiet.i stood up got dressed and stormed in to where the link chambers are.

"what the fuck jake!. whats with the ridiculous time its half five everone is trying to sleep!."i shouted

"oh shit!" he shouted by misake" sorry grace didnt meant to wake you. i thought i was being quiet."

"aww babes a babby elephant would be quieter." it was at that moment when trudy came through the door." why the hell are you up"

"um... you to are really loud when you shout and out of habbit"trudy replyed.

"sorry for shouting jake. is norm awake?"

"hell no i am quiet you know anyway what'cha need?"

"i need norm awake and us in our avatars ASAP"

"okay chill have a cig if it chills ya out and i'll go get norm"

when we was all ready we all went into our links so we could acses our avatars. as i laied in my chamber i was thinking about jake and neytiri's relationship and how it had changed now jake was a full na'vi. Me and norm was just there we was just classed as out siders where as jake and trudy where full na'vi. they had liked trudy from the begining as she was a good hunter and was able to trick and out smart tsu'tey from day one. so she was trained as a warrior and hunter.

soon the suroundings changed and i could see norms and jakes avatar forms still not moving they was oviously having trubel clearing there mind. Trudy was up and moving to which was a good thing as now we only had to wait for the boys . we sat talking for about ive mins befor norms avatar started moving

"FINALY" trudy shouted. "your moving"

"whata about numb nuts over there? he gonna be moving anytime soon" i asked

" yeah in 5,4,3,2 and 1" as soon as norm had finished counting jake stood up only to be takeled to the ground by trudy.

"WHAT TUCK YOU SO FUCKING LONG?!"

"truds calm down" norm wispered to her.

"well lets get going before you to give me a headake"Jake that we started joging down the stairs. as soon as we got down there neytiri had jake and was of saying they had one last leson to teach and norm and trudy wandered of leaving just me. Not that i cared i had the children to teach and so i walked of to find the children.

"look at my littel sister" swayna said as she came up to me carring what im guessing to be here littel sister.

"she verry pretty just like you " i said as she came up to me with her littel sister. i hered a faint growl and looked back to see tsu'tey.

"run along now children i need to speak to grace" ' oh the fucking joy i thought

" what do you want tsu'tey " i half groweled half hissed at him

" now now grace is that how to talk to the next leader of the clan. and not to reminde you i could easily take you as my mate now jake and neytiri are together. in fact thats what im here to talk to you about. i want you to be my mate i have loved you ever scince you started coming here"i was shocked. " so will you be my mate" i didnt know what to say

"i ..um... i would..."


	2. Chapter 2

THERE IS A BIT OF A SEX SCENE HERE SO IF YOU DONT WANNA READ IT JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER

SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING MISTAKES I AM NOT GREAT AT SPELLING BUT HELL FUCK IT ITS HoW I AM

we left our avatar bodies in there bed sleeping deciding to go spend sometime together in the back of my samson. We probs wouldnt be bothred if we did something in herre but just to be sure noone comes back out of there links early.

once we got out to my samson the masks was disposed of as soon as we shut the door. We was kissing each other passionatly and fiercely.i quickly grbed the hem of norms shirt and pulled it up and over his head it was thrown somewhere in the the frount of the samson to be forgoten about until later top soon joined his

"trudy we shouldnt do this"i just wined "are you sure i dont wanna hurt you or you to regret this in the morning and if we dont stop now i might not be able to stop if we continue"

"norm im hundred percent sure i want this your the only ive ever loved im sure this is what i want i love you and im not gonna regret this i swear"

"okay if your sure then"and with that we continued wheere we left of. soon i was tugging at his jeans and pulling them down. they where soon gone so where mine leaving us both in just our started nipping my neck causing me to moan and him to soon removed my under where and his wass removed to

"are you a hundred persent posative ths is what you want" he asked for the final time.

"yes im sure stop asking now"he bit my neck again leaving a mark there so i did the same knowing we would both have maching marks in the morning."this might hurt and im really sorry if it dose"

"its okay" he then pushed into me and i cried out in fucking hell this hurt more than being shot did he didnt move though but he did ask me that annoying quetion."you sure you wanna go through with this i dont wanna hurt you anymore "

"...n...n.. ...its ...fine it just hurts "

"im gonna start moving now okay"i nodded my head. when he started moving i yellped again then i started to bit my lip to stop myself from he was hurting me norm stoped and pulled out " i cannot do it not if its hurting you"

"i was fine i could of taken it "

"truds you where crying no you couldnt of taken it "

"i know im sorry to disapoint you"

"hey its not your fault truds you just wasnt ready you cannot help that but im willing to wait for you untill your ready okay i dont care if your not ready ever as long as i have you by myside i will be fine and i will be happy,okay?"

"okay thanks for understanding"

"anytime truds andytime" he wispered"now go to sleep and you'll feel better in the morning i promie but you will be a bit saw"


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIOUSLY "look at my littel sister" swayna said as she came up to me carring what im guessing to be here littel sister.

"she verry pretty just like you " i said as she came up to me with her littel sister. i hered a faint growl and looked back to see tsu'tey.

"run along now children i need to speak to grace" ' oh the fucking joy i thought

" what do you want tsu'tey " i half groweled half hissed at him

" now now grace is that how to talk to the next leader of the clan. and not to reminde you i could easily take you as my mate now jake and neytiri are together. in fact thats what im here to talk to you about. i want you to be my mate i have loved you ever scince you started coming here"i was shocked. " so will you be my mate" i didnt know what to say

"i ..um... i would..."

'oh for fuck sake of all the times i have to stutter its now' i though to myself i really didnt know what to say.i wanted to say yes but i had to think of the clan now and not just myself or just him. questions ran throw my head like what about the clan. how would they react. how would eytukan and mo'at react what would they say would they be disapointed with the one that struck me the most and the one i wanted to know was why?why me of all the girls in the clan why the fuck choose one of the four avatars. it made no sence.

"i cann't be your mate im sorry "

"why do you already have a mate?"

"n...no i d...do..dont have a mate i just cannot be your mate"

"why not jake and neytiri are togerther so know useing the where not like you rubbish"

"where not like you were nothing like you. you,your people havent seen us four in our true forms and im not part of the clan either so i cannt be your mate cause me and norm are just outlines you dont need us here where just outsiders"

"so it didnt stop trudy and norm being together now did it?no it didnt think so i'll ask again why not "

"beacuse of the clan what would they say what would happen to them there already confused because of jake and neytiri its unfair on them for there next leader to choose someone who isnt next female clan leader and im also an outsider and your next clan leader trudy isn't so its easier for her and norm also her and norm are together in there true forms"

"oh so because of that you dont think we can be together"

"no i know we can NOT be together its just to hard for us to try and make it work im sorry but your gonna have to find someone else"

"i dont want anyone else i want you so i'll just be leader with out a mate"

"gah , WHAT dont be stupid now its just immachour to do that, you'll find someone else i promise"

" no i wount i want you and thats final" with that he started walking away.

" tus'tey dont " he turned around now with angry look on his face i dont know what faicel exspretion i was showing but what ever it was it made his exspretion soften." dont be like this it not gonna do anygood"

"why when the person i love dosent like me back or just wount be with me!"he spat. taking a step closser. now i was terrified i tuck two steps back.' oh shit now what i am i gonna do he knows im fritened but if i try to ru he'll follow me and catch me up and if he attacks he'll easily win'. "grace odnt be scared of me im not gonna hurt you"

"okay"

"come here " i did as i was told as i didnt wanna find what the cost would be if i didnt. when i stood in frount of him he did what i thought would be the last thing i tought he would do and he hugged me. i hugged him back as i know thats what he wanted.

" im sorry i cannot be your mate "  
"its not your fault you was right mo'at would be disapointed"  
"you sure it alright"  
"yeah i dont wanna pressuer you into it "  
"thank you"

littel did we know someone had been watching us the hole time

later that day  
_

"grace,trudy,norm,jake,neytiri and ..." id stoped listening to eytukan rant on about who was going out hunting on there own and who was goign out in a group. me,trud,norm and someone else not sure the name of who was going out on our own and jake,neytiri and four other people was going out in a group to bring down some bigger game then what me,trudy and norm would."right you may all go hunting now"

"grace i need to speak to you before you go out" eytukan said

"yes sir"

"come with me " and so i did we finally stopped in his cave

"what is it cause i really need to go hunting"

"tus'tey came to talk to me earlier about you being his mate and me makeing you and norm part of the clan"

"look im sorry if he got the ..."

"grace its fine i know he liked you from day one and know one day when this day came he would choose you and not neytiri and when you got throw out,i thought that maybe tus'tey would finally fall in love with neytiri,but then jake came and neytiri seemed so fond of him i know it wouldnt work between them. so when jake asked to let you back in to the clan i was gonna say no but tus'tey must of been listening, he then demanded i let you back in and so i did. if you love him as much as he does you, you and him have my and mo'at's blessing to be mates and tus'tey and neytiri will stay the next two leaders just with out being mates."

"thank you eytukan"

"your welcome my dear i have told him the very same so he may ask you again."

"okay. can i go hunt now or do you need me to do anything"

"no you can go hunt now "

i was out hunting on a horse so i could cover ground quicker when a hug thanator came through the bush.'oh shit has it spotted me yet and if it has how long have i got until it attacks' . it looked at me and growled well that answered that question it had spotted me.i quickly climbed of the horse scince i didnt wanna be throw off, if he went up no his back legs . the thanator bunched up its leggs ready to pounce and when it did the horse went up on its back legs they started fighting and was of in the woods with in seconds. i know it was stupid to follow or stay in the same place so i started walking backtowards home the way back i her something move in the bush behide me so i turned around hoping it wouldnt be the thanator and lookaly it wasnt it was one of the na'vi.

"hello dreamwalker" 'oh shit im in trouble' with at lest two miles to walk until i was back at home tree and the clossest boarder patrol a mile away i was on my own and this guy didnt look friendly."so you dont have manners cause you didnt even say hello back , oh well enough of the talk. your the girl thats steeling my daughters dream mate"

"w...wh...what me n...n...no im not "

"yes you are your the one tus'tey likes are you not"

"i dont know what your on about"

"oh well a shame really your so beautiful as well its ashame you wount be here much longer" oh shit im dead.

"now lets get this over with the soon ive killed you the sooner my daughter can be happy "

"..."

"any lat words"

"yeah fuck you,you fucking bastered and if you think im going down with out a fight got another thing coming"

with that he came closer untill he was face to face with me."i was hoping you'd say that it just makes it more fun when they fight". then he slaped me and i growled telling him to back got his knife out and we started fighting. i was quick ad small wich worked well for me but if he caught me i wouldnt stand a chance because he was alot stronger then me. he went to punch me but i saw it coming and ducked but what i didnt exspeced was for him to be able to grab my arm and pull me into him. shit this is then end of me i know it. im not gonna last much longer.

he tied my hands together and i know there was nothing else i could do i could escape or anything. sudenly i felt a sting across my back and know he had hit me with one of his horse wips. he did this over and over until he was happy with it. i never once cried out though nope i couldnt let him have that pleasure of here in me in then turned me around to face him,he got a wip like thing this was longer and thicker it had three starnds of leather and they had spikes/claws/teeths on the end. he then got his knife and slashed my stomach over and over gain until i couldnt stand strain he then un tied my hands and wipped my back agin with the three stranded wip. i was in so much pain but i refused to show it he then slashed all of the top of my right arm.i was starting to feel light headed and dizzy . there was a hiss and and then i saw trudy,norm,jake and tus'tey all come out of the bushes. but this only made the guy laugh then his own friends came out. there was twice as many of them as there was us. they started fighting trudy taking on three of the other gus taking them down easily then going over to help norm. the others where soon runnign in to the bushes.

"grace are you alright" tus'tey asked my worry obvious in his eyes.

"im fine "i replyed it was obvious i wasnt

"come on lets get you home" he said picking me up. i snuggeled in to his chest as he started towards his irkan. he soon had me home and to the medic.

after we'd been there i was going up to my room when he stopped me.

"come on with me"

"why i just wanna sleep"

"i know but your not sleeping in your bed tonight"

"what"

"your coming in to my room it will be more comfortable for you and also i can then keep an eye on you" to tiered to argue i just followed him up to his room. as we lay in his bed he oulled me in closse and out his arm around me like you wound your boyfriend or girlfriend. i was gonna tell him to move his arm but found myself enjoing being closse to him so i just left it we was both soon asleep..

A/N: I KNOW I DIDNT KEEP THEM IN CHARACTOR BUT THEY'LL PROBS BE LIKE THIS THE ENTIER WAY THROW


End file.
